


Cabin Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitior (named Tom) and his lover, Cassandra spend some quality time together in a cabin on a winter evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a few videos based on my Inquisitor Tom and Cassandra.  
> Here is one of them: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEsz40VozTk

Tom and his lover, Cassandra were staying in a log cabin that was far away from Skyhold. They needed to get away from everything and every one for a few days. Both the love birds have not had the time to spend with each other for a while that not more than two minutes at a time. Tom sat on the ground next to Cassandra, reading a chapter of a book to her. On his left Cassandra was laying her head on Tom's shoulder. To his right, a fireplace that was lit. Cassandra kissed Tom's cheek as he finished up reading the page of the chapter he was on. Tom looked at his woman and smiled.

“Do you want me to read another chapter to you?” Tom asked. Tom loves reading as much as Cassandra does and loves reading to her. She thinks it is a bit silly for him to do this but he loves it...because it makes him happy to see Cassandra smiling and enjoying it.

“How about we save it for tomorrow?” Cassandra asked

“Alright then.” Tom replied. He picked up his bookmark, placed in the book and closed it. Tom put the book on the side table above him and then held Cassandra in his arms. Tom kissed Cassandra's cheek. Cassandra turned to head and kissed him on the lips. When they stopped Tom, looked over at the dining table and sighed.

“...I better clean up up those dishes...even though...I am enjoying this way more. But I know, they are not going to clean themselves.” Tom said. Cassandra let go and Tom got up from the ground and headed over to the table to wash the dishes. Then, Cassandra herself got up from the ground and headed over to the window. She moved the curtain over and looked outside.

“Looks like the snow is not going to stop until morning...or maybe the afternoon.” Cassandra said.

“Is that a bad thing?” Tom asked.

“Not at all...it just gives us more time to spend with each other.” Cassandra said.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Tom replied, smiling. Cassandra let go of the curtain and walked over to the bed as Tom finished cleaning up. She laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. When Tom finished the dishes, he walked over the bed and stood there.

“You tired?” Tom asked.

“Not really.” Cassandra answered. She looked over at Tom and then smiled.

“Care to join me?” Cassandra added.

“I thought you would never ask.” Toms said, walking over to the other side of the bed. He sat down and gently leaned up against the headboard and took a breath.

“We need to do this more often.” Tom suddenly said out loud.

“Could you be more specific, my love?” Cassandra asked.

“You know, spend time together...just the two of us....alone. Far away from Skyhold or near it.” Tom said. Cassandra held one of Tom's hand in hers.

“I agree. We should do this more often...though...I can deal with the cold...the snow is something I can not. It's beautiful but a small amount is fine but walking in so much it....ugh!” Cassandra said.

“I fully agree with you. Plus, it would be not just be in the winter.” Tom said. Cassandra giggled.

“I swear, it's like we are perfect for each other and I know.” Cassandra said. Tom looked down at her.

“In more ways than one, my sweet.” Tom replied.

“Though....” Cassandra tried to say something but got nervous.

“Though what?” Tom asked, trying to get her to finish what she was saying.

“Our ages...there is a huge difference.” Cassandra said.

“I do not find that a bad thing, Cassandra.” Tom said back to her.

“Tom, you are 21 years of age and I am 39 years. There is 18 years between us.” Cassandra said.

“So? I am adult, Cassandra. I can be with who ever I want to be. Plus, I like older woman. Though...you are actually the only woman I ever had a crush on or have ever been in love with....well...actually ever been with...in any sort of way.” Tom said, blushing. Cassandra could not believe that Tom was blushing! She also knew what he meant by that.

“...You really do not care about how old I am, do you? Nor it matters to you.” Cassandra, feeling happy inside. Tom held Cassandra closed to him and looked in to her eyes.

“Honey, I love you for you. Inside and out. Love is comes in many forms and the love I feel for you is true, sweetheart.” Tom told her. Cassandra leaned closer to Tom and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him. Tom rolled over on the bed, placing Cassandra on top of him, still kissing her. They continued to make out for another couple of minutes. After they stopped, Cassandra laid on top of him as Tom still had his arms wrapped around her, looking at each other.

“By the way, did I tell you that you look beautiful today?” Tom asked.

“Yes. Like a thousand times.” Cassandra replied.

“Well, I am going to say for the 1001th time then..you look absolutely beautiful today.” Tom told her. Cassandra giggled.

“Thank you but...I can not be that beautiful every, single day.” Cassandra said, blushing.

“Well...you are and yes, you can be.” Tom told her.

“You surely can not be serious about that.” Cassandra said.

“I surely am and it is the truth.” Tom said. Cassandra laid her head on his chest and looked to the side.

“...I will never understand what you see in me.” Cassandra said. Tom turned his head and looked at Cassandra's face.

“There may never a real or definitive answer for that but all I know is that you make me happy...very happy. We also have a lot in common.” Tom replied. Cassandra sighed.

“You are truly one of a kind, Tom.” Cassandra said. Tom kissed the top of Cassandra's head.

“And you are the most unique woman in the world and I want to will always to be with you, by your side until I take my last breath.” Tom replied. Cassandra looked back up at him and smiled.

“I love you.” Cassandra said to him. Tom smiled back and held her a bit tighter.

“I love you, too, dear.” Tom said to her.

“Tom?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes?” Tom replied.

“Promise me that you will never change. I want and love you just the way you are.” Cassandra said.

“Only if you promise me the same thing because I love and want you the way you are as well.” Tom said to her. Cassandra held one of Tom's cheeks.

“I promise.” Cassandra said.

“I do, too.” Tom said back. Cassandra rolled off of Tom and laid back down on to the bed. Tom looked at her.

“You ready for bed now?” Tom asked. Cassandra stretched out on the bed and got comfy.

“I will take that as a yes then.” Tom said, getting up from the bed to put the fire out in the fireplace.. He put out the fire out then walked back over and got back in to the bed. Tom laid down next to Cassandra and lifted up the covers to get under them. Both got under the covers and snuggled up.

“What do you want to do tomorrow? We are going to be here a few days after all.” Tom asked. Cassandra was still up and coherent but was falling asleep.

“How about...we take a walk outside for a bit. To get some the fresh air.” Cassandra answered.

“What if there is a lot of snow on the ground?” Tom asked.

“We will not be that far away from here and as long as I am with you, I will be fine.” Cassandra said. Tom smiled.

“I am looking forward to that.” Tom said.

“Me too.” Cassandra replied. Within in a few minutes, Cassandra fell asleep. Not too long after she was asleep, both of them were asleep happily in each others' arms.

 

 

 

_**The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not used to writing straight pairings so please do not flame.  
> Also, fanfic was meant to be a short one shot.


End file.
